Xander's Chaotic Life
by tanis19
Summary: After coming back from Africa all Xander wanted was to relax before returning to Buffy and the gang but when has his life ever been peaceful and quiet. He moved to Forks for peace and found something else instead. Sucky summary but I hope you will at least read the story and review so that you can tell me what I did wrong and what I can improve on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will just go out and say that I do not own Twilight or Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. If I did then Xander wouldn't have had such bad luck and he would have been less goofy and slightly more powerful.**

**Chapter 1**

To say that going from the climate of Africa to somewhere where it was cold and raining almost nonstop was a shock to the system was a massive understatement. Xander had only come to Forks because it seemed like a small town where nothing happened so he could relax for a while before heading back to join up with Buffy and the gang.

He had already been here for a few days and set himself up as a construction worker which wasn't really a common job in this small of a town and so he had already gotten a few jobs. Most of the jobs were small time and consisted of him fixing doors or walls that have gotten too old and started to break down but the main one he was working on right now was some renovations to the school. They wanted him to make some repairs to the cafeteria as well as build a few more classrooms for some new classes that they were adding to their curriculum.

It had seemed like an easy thing to do and so he had started on the cafeteria since it seemed like it would take the shortest amount of time to complete. He had started at the beginning of the weekend so that he wouldn't have to worry about the students interfering with the beginning stages of the renovation. He was planning on replacing some of the wall as it wasn't as sturdy as it used to be.

He had already gotten the wall removed and started putting the new wall up by the time Monday came around. He had some warning signs put up around the wall as he continued to work so that the students wouldn't disturb him, hopefully. By this time the bell was already signaling that it was time for lunch and he could already hear the first signs of approaching students.

He could hear how the students quieted down when they saw him and then once they sat down how they broke out into whispers about who he could be. He guessed that he was gonna be something to be talked about for the rest of the lunch period because of how he was wearing an eyepatch and had a few visible scars. It was around ten minutes later that he noticed all of the students quiet down and so he turned to see why and that's when he noticed them. They were sitting at a table in the corner away from the rest of the students. That wasn't what caught his attention though it was the fact that there were five vampires sitting at a table with a human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His first instinct was to reach for his toolbox containing his stakes and axe but over the years Xander had learned to observe briefly before attacking. So after he contained his reaction he observed how they were sitting at a table with a human and didn't seem to be trying to kill her or anyone else.

As he watched he could see that the girl and the bronze-haired male vampire seemed to be together.

'Ah shit! Not another Buffy' thought Xander.

As his observation continued he could see that each vampire had similarities and differences. The blonde female vampire seemed to be stuckup and reminded him greatly of Cordelia when she was still the Queen of Sunnydale High. The curly-haired muscular vampire looked a little like him in that you could just see how mischievous he was and that he liked to joke around a lot but at the same time seemed like the typical football jock in looks. The spiky-haired female vampire reminded him of a pixie with her elfin looks and how short she was. The final blonde male vampire is what set off warning bells in his head because he could see all the scars that he had around his throat and arms.

'**Attack him and show him that those scars are meaningless to one such as us. Show him that we are the Alpha! Hehe hahaha' **Hyena laughed.

'Cut it out. You know that we do not attack people who have shown no aggressiveness.' Xander thought.

'_Besides we will need much more than brute force to take down someone as obviously strong as him. We will need to study him and devise a strategy if we ever decide to fight him. He will not go down easily.'_ Soldier said.

'Both of you shut up! I need to think and see what we should do about this threat. Besides I think we have been staring to long. They have noticed that I am watching them' Xander thought.

And true to his word they had started to turn and look at him starting with the blonde male vampire. The blonde male vampire seemed to have a confused expression on his face before quickly talking to his fellow vampires. It seemed like he had asked the bronze-haired vampire something because he quickly turned my way and seemed to be concentrating on something.

After a few seconds it became apparent as to what he was doing when Xander started feeling a pain in his head like something was trying to get in. Xander crouched down when the pain increased suddenly and almost collapsed. After a few seconds the pain vanished and Xander was able to get up. When he did he saw that the human was talking angrily to the bronze-haired vampire about something.

While they seemed occupied Xander packed away all his tools and headed towards his car. He needed time to think about what just happened and what he should do about this situation. Also he needed to see if he had to call in some backup or could do this one himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! First off I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post another chapter but I have always had a hard time getting the words out of my head and writing them down as well as the fact that my job got really busy. But enough of my excuses, I am back now and I will try to update at least once a month if I can and maybe I will be able to update more than that. We will have to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Twilight. If I did then Xander would have had better luck with the ladies as well as been slightly more powerful.**

**Chapter 3**

Xander was still thinking about what had just happened as he shut the trunk of his 1969 Mustang GT2 after putting his toolbox in it. As he walked to the door of his car and got in the bell for the end of lunch rang and the students started to come out of the cafeteria as they headed for class. When he looked in the rearview mirror he saw the vampires had just walked out and were looking at him along with the human. Never having been one to hold back when he had a chance to show off he gunned his engine and did a little burnout before he shot out of the school parking lot as fast as he could and making his way to his house on the outskirts of town.

As he made his way down the driveway of his home and pulled into the garage there was something bothering him and it was right on the tip of his tongue. Once he got out of his car and made his way into the house he finally realized what was bothering him so much. The vampires were out in the sunlight, it may not have been direct sunlight but they were still outside during the daytime. It seemed that he would have to sit back and observe for a while before making a decision about what to do.

Just as a precaution though he would have to take his battle-axe with him from now on. He was just glad that he had gotten Willow to enchant it with a glamour to look like a regular hatchet as long as he doesn't bring notice to it. He would also have to hide a few daggers and stakes on him along with a few vials of holy water.

Once all of his preparation were made and he had eaten dinner he headed to bed while wondering how exactly he would have to act whenever the vampires were around. He couldn't come up with a good plan so he just decided to keep himself armed and go with the flow and see what happened. He had never been a very good planner anyway, strategist maybe but he left the hardcore plans to the rest of the group.

**A/N: Again sorry this took so long to post but on the bright side I wrote this whole chapter in just 2 hours. Hmmm….maybe I just need the proper motivation to give regular updates. So there is only one solution…give me reviews! Come on you know you want too. Just press the button down below and you will make me happy and maybe I will update faster. Also as a heads up I will just let you know that I am just making the chapters up as I go along, that way whatever I write is as much a surprise to you as it is to me and I don't have to worry about getting bored with the story because I can mold it any which way I want it to go.**

**Also I don't know how to put a poll up yet so I will put it down here.**

**Which Twilight or BTVS girl do you want me to pair Xander with? Choices are:**

**Bella**

**Rosalie**

**Alice**

**Esme**

**Leah**

**Victoria**

**Willow**

**Faith**

**Or any other girl that you want to suggest. This poll will be up for a few chapters so no need to worry about it just being here one chapter then gone the next.**

**Tanis19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: BTVS and Twilight, I own not. Otherwise Xander would have been stronger and not gotten his heart crushed so much.**

**A/N: As a heads up and so that you can tell me what you think of it I am going to be writing my own ideas for powers as his moniker of The White Knight and The One Who Sees. Also I am on a roll so I put up this chapter while my muse was still paying this story attention. Reviews are motivation and will probably get me to update faster.**

**Chapter 4**

As Xander woke up he realized that something seemed wrong. It wasn't anything that was just jumping out at him but something wasn't right so once he sat up he checked his traps to make sure that no one had gotten in.

Before he had gone to bed last night he had taken broken glass and spread them around under the windows and by the main doors in and out of the house. If anyone or rather any_thing_ wanted to get into the house they would have to make some noise to do so.

Once he had checked all the traps and confirmed that none of them had been disturbed he made his way into the kitchen where he made himself some eggs and bacon along with a cup of coffee. After he had finished eating and cleaned the dishes and put them away he headed to the basement.

When he had moved into this house and made sure everything was to his liking he turned the basement into an armory that could supply up to 30 slayers if he really had to. It had everything weapon imaginable hanging on the walls from simple stakes, to different types of swords, maces, hammers, and axes to the uncommon weapons like a scythe and chain weapons. His current favorite besides his trusty battle-axe was a very sharp dagger attached to a chain so that it could be used in close combat as well as up to mid-range combat. He also had different types of bows and crossbows as well.

As he made his way to the left wall he first picked up his favorite battle-axe before making his way to the right wall to get his chain and dagger combo then finally made his way to the center wall and grabbed his best crossbow. After he was done collecting all the weapons which he could possibly need he made his way upstairs and into the garage.

Once he was sure that everything was locked in place and wouldn't rattle or be seen by an unsuspecting person walking by he got into the car and started the engine. As he started driving towards the school once again he thought about what he would do today to ensure that none of the vampires paid him too much attention. He would have to finish up the cafeteria as fast as he could so that by the time lunch came around he wouldn't have to deal with them staring at him again or rather to prevent whatever the bronze-haired vampire had done to him from happening again.

As he pulled into the schools parking lot he noticed that the only spot open was between a Volvo and a shiny, red BMW. Just as he pulled into the parking space he noticed a moment too late that the vampires were leaning up against the cars on either side. He turned off his car's engine and got out of the car after popping the trunk and headed towards it. On his way to the back of his car he noticed that the bronze-haired vampire was once again glaring at him with a frown on his face and feeling a little playful he decided that a harmless prank was in order.

When he picked up his toolbox and shut the trunk he made sure to walk the side next to the Volvo. Once he was close enough he made sure to make it look like an accident as he knocked into the guy with enough force to push him backwards into the Volvo.

"Oh man I didn't mean to knock you into your car. I was just trying to get past here so that I could get inside."Xander said. 'I wonder what is going through his mind from feeling a human push a vampire into a car and it not being the other way around.'

The bronze vampire's frown deepened as he spoke. "That is quite alright it was just an accident. It could've happened to anyone."

"I have to get to work so if you would excuse me." Xander said. 'Let's see how they deal with this.'

'**Come on you could have at least done some more damage! Now he will think he can stand up to you. Fight him!' **Hyena said.

'No. We will not start any needless violence. If they attack first then that is one thing until then we observe and only defend ourselves.' Xander thought.

'**Awww. You ruin all my fun.'** Hyena said.

'_Xander is right though we must first observe so that we can figure out their strengths and weaknesses so that they do not catch us offguard.'_ Soldier said.

'Let's just get back to work so that we can finish this and start preparing some defensive measures in case things get messy' Xander thought as he walked to the door of the cafeteria to start working again.

**A/N: So tell me what you think in a nice little review by clicking that shiny blue button down below. You know you want too!**

**Poll so far:**

**Bella-0**

**Rosalie-0**

**Alice-2**

**Esme(Come on give the hot mother some loving)-0**

**Leah-4**

**Victoria-1**

**Willow-1**

**Faith-1**

**Multi(someone has suggested more than one person so I will at least try it)-0**


End file.
